Truly Mine
by Horriblefreak
Summary: Ritsuka finally gave up his ears to Soubi and washing him clean of any traces of Seimei.


My first fanfic outside of the Harry Potter genre. Hope you guys like it!! Pardon the bad grammar though.

* * *

"Soubi?"

"Yes?"

"Where do you come here every night?"

"Because I want to be near you, Ritsuka."

Soubi always comes to my house at night and sometimes sleeps with me in my bed. At first it was weird and all but I quickly got used to it. It is almost like when Seimei was still around. I needed the comfort since my mum is currently in the hospital and probably won't be coming back anytime soon. The abuse from my mother finally became so bad that she had to be separated from me. Though I'm glad that I won't have to deal with the abuse anymore, I still longed for a mother's love. Seimei gave me that when I was younger and now I have Soubi.

"Soubi?"

"Yes?"

"Don't you have anything to do?"

Soubi never left before I fall asleep and when he's here, he never does anything constructive. He's always reading or playing games or just staring at me.

"Ritsuka is going to look so good in his high school uniform."

"I don't know if they are going to accept me yet."

"And why won't they?"

The both of us are currently sitting on my bed and facing the open balcony door, me leaning on his shoulder and staring at nothing in particular. Soubi close his hand around mine. Sometimes we do this. Having nothing to do and just be around each other. We would sit in total darkness and talk about random stuff, or not talk at all. These are the times that Soubi would stay over, mostly because I'd fall sleep leaning against him and he didn't want to wake me. I'd wake up in the morning with a sore neck but I like it this way.

"Because it's a famous school."

"But Ritsuka is smart and athletic."

"Yah, I guess so."

Soubi place his other hand on my chin and tilt my face so that he could kiss me. I grasped that hand that is holding mine tighter. Soubi sometimes kisses me and maybe a little bit more. We have covered all the things other than actually taking my ears. I'm still unsure about my feelings when it comes to Soubi but I sought comfort in those things that he do to me. Or do for me. I like how he'd love my body with his mouth and whisper into my ears. It makes up for all the love that I didn't get as the Ritsuka now and all the love that I do not remember getting when I was the Ritsuka of 5 years ago.

Soubi detached his mouth from mine.

"You should go take a bath. It's getting late."

I came down from the bed to stand in front of Soubi, though still holding his hand. I kept my head lowered and tug on his hand a little.

"Do you want me to wash your hair for you?"

I gave a curt nod but still didn't raise my head. Soubi came down from the bed too and started towards the bathroom, me in toll and hands still intact.

He prepared the bath water as I took off my clothes. I don't know when or how but over the course of the three years since we met, he found out how I like my bath water a little scalding and with a thin film of bubbles at the top. Soubi always paid attention to me. Even little details like these, he never once missed them. But then again, his hobby seems to be observing me.

I sat down in the tub as he pulled up a chair behind me. He proceeds to wet my hair with the shower head. His hands were very gentle, fingertips grazing my scalp in a circular scratching motion. I relaxed into the water and also his hands. The water flowing through my hair stopped but it was replaced with the cool feeling of the mint shampoo. He worked it slowly into my hair as it starts to foam and fills the small room with its smell. Soubi likes this shampoo. It's the same one he uses. I saw it in his bathroom when I went over.

"Ritsuka?"

"Hmm?"

My eyes have closed by their own accord.

"Does Seimei do this for you?"

Soubi had asked this before, time and again. My answer never changed. I think he just likes hearing it.

"No, Soubi. You're the first to do this for me."

I could feel the smile that is slowly spreading on his face.

"Don't let anyone else do this for you okay?"

I didn't answer, just lean my head into his hands. He fondles my cat ears ever so preciously and moves his hands downwards to my neck, massaging it gently.

"Soubi?"

"Did you ever do this for Seimei?"

That caught him off guard. His hands paused for a moment before continuing. Although I use to constantly ask about Seimei in the past, I haven't really asked him how far he had gone with my brother. If this bond between fighter and sacrifice is the one responsible for making me have such strong, confusing feelings for Soubi, did Seimei feel this way too?

"No. Seimei always maintained a strict master and servant relationship with me. I believe he never really have any feelings for me except complete possessiveness."

"Was it hard? Fighting for Seimei?"

His hands had return to me hair.

"Fighting for Seimei is my order."

"Then what about me?"

Soubi turned on the shower and starts to rinse the shampoo out of my hair. I like the way his hands comb through my hair in the running water.

"Fighting for you is Seimei's order."

The reply was without hesitation and I felt my heart drop an inch.

"Is that all?"

"No."

He shut the water off and turns my head so I could face him. Planting a firm kiss to my forehead, he looks at me straight in the eyes. I could see the tenderness that his eyes have for only me.

"I have complete devotion to Seimei but I never thought that I'd come to love you so much."

I was happy with the answer so I leaned in to kiss him on the lips. This was a first. I never initiate something so physical with Soubi before. He was momentarily shocked but returned to his senses quickly as he took control of the kiss.

I couldn't bear to ask Soubi before, about whether he had shared the same feelings for me and Seimei. I fear that Soubi was only following Seimei's orders to love me and to fill in the void that Seimei left behind. I'm scared that Soubi only shared a fighter and sacrifice bond with me, that every loving and tender feeling that I've felt are all just an obligation to him.

I understand now. Soubi love me. That's why our fighter and sacrifice bond is so strong even though our names are different. That's why his eyes only held fear when he looks at Seimei. I am happy. I truly am.

"Soubi. This is an order."

His kisses have travelled down to me neck and my breathing has become rather laborious.

"Yes Ritsuka?"

"I'll let you claim me."

He stopped and raises his head to look at me.

"Ritsuka."

There's a hint of disbelief in his voice.

"I want you to claim me. I want to possess you, Soubi. I want to mark you as mine."

"Ritsuka, I'm so happy."

He places both his hands on either cheek and kissed me with more fervor then before. He climbed into the tub behind me, never once breaking the kiss. His hands wandered as per normal. They caressed my chest then stomach then thighs. He left a trail of kisses along my jaw line to get to my ears, first to the one that I get to keep then to the one that I'm going to lose tonight. He bit down teasingly.

"Ah... Soubi!"

I couldn't help but moan. He soothed the area with his tongue and my more containable moan died in my throat.

"Soubi, your clothes."

"I'll lose them soon."

I could feel the growing love in his pants through his wet clothes. I reached behind to stroke it through the cloth. Soubi drew in a shuddering breath. I turn around and lost my hands in Soubi's long hair. I love his hair. It's so soft, unlike the rest of his toned, fighter physique. He encircled my waist and rests his hands on my naked butt as he relent control. I peck his lips with mine and bit his lower lip.

"Mine." I said.

Then I bit the tip of his sharp nose.

"Mine."

Then his ear.

"Mine." I whispered into it.

"Yes." He whispered into mine.

I pull the plug out and drained the water. In the mean time, I start to unbutton Soubi's work shirt. He started to wear it regularly after I commented that I like it on him. I thoroughly kiss every exposed skin as the shirt fall away. He squeezed my butt cheeks from time to time and teased my opening occasionally. I threw the shirt onto the floor and took one erected nipple into my mouth while teasing the other with my fingers.

"Ah…Ritsuka!...Ha…Ha…OH…"

I bit on the nipple to mark it as mine then I sucked on it gently. He pushed my hips down so our arousals could touch but his pants were in the way.

"My Ritsuka, you've gotten better."

"Soubi, take off your pants and sit on the toilet."

"Yes master."

Soubi climbed out of the tub and stood in front of me. He unbuttoned his pants and unzips his fly, letting it fall to his ankles and bringing his boxers down to join it. Kicking them off, he sat down obedient on the toilet and waits for me. I walk over with a tube of hair conditioner. Kneeling down in front of him, I place the tube beside me and grasp his dick.

"RItsuka, are you sure?"

I have never down this for Soubi before. I could hear the worry in his voice.

"I love you, Soubi."

I could have swore that Soubi wanted to cry then. I took his head into my mouth and sucked a little.

"AH!"

I took as much of him as I can and that was barely even half. I went back up again.

"Ah…Ritsuka…Ha…Ha…"

His breathing has become laborious and starting to pant a little. I gave a big lick to the underside of his member, ending with a flick along the slit, picking up the pearl of pre-cum that had gathered. I took him back into my mouth again and start to blow him. I busied my hands with the tube and rubbed conditioner into Soubi's hole while also coating my fingers. I realize Soubi from my mouth and position two fingers at the entrance.

"Soubi, be mine."

"I'm all yours RItsuka. All yours."

I pushed in and he squeezed his eyes shut and rolled his head back. The bathroom filled up with his moans as I thrust into him again and again while pumping his front with my other hand.

Soubi is mine. All mine. He didn't love me because Seimei told him to. He loves me. He didn't care that I have no past. He didn't care that I'm no good with expressing myself. Soubi loves me.

"Ah…ah…Ritsuka…ah…I'm going to…to come…"

I stopped all at once. Standing up, I handed Soubi the tube of conditioner and leaned in to whisper into his ear.

"You can only come inside of me. And that's an order. Soubi, carry me to the bedroom."

Soubi stood and picked me up bridal style. Carrying the tube in one hand and me in his arms, he makes his way across the hall to my bedroom as I leave multiple love bites on his chest and neck.

He placed me on the bed and took a moment to look me over. I didn't grow into the empowering body that Seimei owned like I wanted to. I'm still kind of short and have a small frame. Soubi leaned down and capture my mouth with his. Gripping my arousal, he starts to pump me. I moaned into the kiss.

"Soubi! AH! Ah…Ha…Ha…Ah…Ah…"

I'm losing my mind. Soubi's mouth went on to my neck, leaving his own marks in its wake.

"Slow down."

His hand left its job as his mouth found a new one that involved my erect nipples.

"I want to hear your voice Ritsuka. Don't hold back."

Again. Soubi always knew when I'm holding back. Be it with my anger or sadness or love, he always knew. Always the observant Soubi.

"Ah ah…Soubi…Ah…Claim me Soubi…"

I hear the cap of the tube being flipped open then Soubi's fingers working the conditioner into my opening. I'm moan rather loudly now with his double assault. He positioned his fingers at my hole and released my swollen nipple. He placed one of my legs onto his shoulder and looked at my face.

"Are you ready?"

I open my eyes and smile. He pushed in. I scream a little and shut me eyes as they rolled into the back of my head. My back arched involuntarily. I've done this with Soubi before but the initial pain never got easier. He gave me time to adjust before moving slowly. He took my front into his mouth too. I lost my hands in his hair again, pushing his head down nearer and nearer to my hips until his nose is buried in my pubic hair.

"No! Ah ah…Not together…Ha…Ha…AH! Oh Soubi! That's so good!"

His onslaught lasted for another minute or so. The pitch of my moans got higher and higher as I near my climax.

"Now Soubi!"

He stopped everything, flipped my over on all fours, coated his dick with conditioner and pushed it all the way in. He was fast so that the initial high from the arousal could minimize the pain of his insertion. There was still pain and a lot of it. This time I truly screamed.

"Ahh Soubi…Too deep!"

"Relax Ritsuka."

My body tensed up and my opening squeezed against Soubi's offensive organ.

"Ahh Ritsuka…So tight…"

Soubi started to move. Slowly at first. Calling my name over and over and punctuating it with his moans. I didn't just moan, I was shouting. The pain gradually gave way to pleasure and I relaxed into the motion. Feeling Soubi inside me made me feel so close to him. I reach my hands back to hold onto his neck, bringing myself into an almost upright position. Soubi pumped me in the front as he thrust into my back.

"Ah Soubi…Ah ah…"

"Oh Ritsuka. Ah…Ritsuka. Ritsuka."

"I think I'm near…Ah…Ha…Ha…Ah AH…"

Soubi pulled out of me and flip me over onto my back before thrusting in again.

"Ritsuka. Open your eyes. I want to watch you come."

I obediently did so. I brought my hands to the base of his neck and pulled him down for a deep kiss. Soubi started to move again.

"Faster Soubi…_AH!_"

I watch him watch me as we picked up the pace.

"Ritsuka…ah ah…ha…I'm near."

Sweat had gathered on my forehead and he bent down to lick them off. My hands clawed at his back. Sharing one last kiss, we came in a burst of bright lights. The buzz of the orgasm went down to my toes and up into my head. Soubi held me so close during the orgasm. Finishing it with little thrusts, we lay tiredly on the bed. He began to pull out of me.

"Stay in me awhile more."

Soubi flip us over so he's at the bottom and I'm lying on top of him. I ran my fingertips across his collar bone where Seimei had craved his mark. I was surprised when I couldn't feel the ridges of the scar anymore. Propping myself up with my hand, I look at Soubi in the moonlight.

"Soubi! Your name is gone!"

Soubi tried to feel for the scar with his fingers too. In the dim lighting, I could see a band of letters around the base of his left fourth finger. I pulled it closer to me. 'Loveless'. Like a wedding band, my name wrapped itself around the finger. I look at my own finger and saw that the same lettering had appeared.

"Soubi."

I look at him with so many emotions in my eyes. Love. Disbelief. Happiness.

"I'm truly yours now, Ritsuka."

I lean in to kiss him.


End file.
